Traditionally, a printer may correspond to a peripheral device that is configured to reproduce graphics and/or text on a print medium. Some examples of the printer may include, but are not limited to, a toner-based printer, a laser printer, an ink-jet printer, a thermal printer, and/or the like. A typical thermal printer may include a print head arrangement that may include a plurality of heating elements. These heating elements may be heated and pressed against a ribbon or thermal paper to perform a print operation. Traditionally, each of the heating elements in the print head arrangement may have a predetermined life that is deterministic of a life of the print head arrangement as a whole. That is, the life of the print head arrangement is defined, in some examples, by the heating element having the shortest life. For example, the print head arrangement of the thermal printer may fail due to failure of a set of heating elements of the plurality of heating elements.
Applicant has identified a number of deficiencies and problems associated with conventional printer apparatuses and other associated systems and methods. Through applied effort, ingenuity, and innovation, many of these identified problems have been solved by developing solutions that are included in embodiments of the present disclosure, many examples of which are described in detail herein.